


Mickey keeps things to himself

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sick Mickey, Sickfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Mickey keeps things to himself

Ian loved everything about Mickey. They were sleeping together in Ian’s bed, Mickey’s father was out of jail, and Mickey didn’t feel safe around his family at the moment. 

 

Mickey was a cute fucker, and Ian loved everything about him. They were together for reason, and after Ian put Mickey though the past year, he can share his home with Mickey. 

 

“You’re thinking too much,” whispered Mickey.

 

“Sorry, I was just feeling shitty thinking about how I treated you in the past.”

 

“Yeah babe, I know, but that was ages ago. I love you,” smiled Mickey, looking at his boyfriend. “I love you so much, more then anyone.”

 

Ian laughed, “Oh really?” 

 

“Well, I really love your dick too, but that’s a different story,” 

 

Ian laughed again.

“I love you too, I love you so darn much it hurts.”

 

“Good, can we go to sleep?”

 

“Dude, it’s like 8 pm.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m fucking tired, this job is killing me.” 

 

 

Mickey worked at the meat packing facility, and he fucking hated it. But it was a real job he needed. He was really proud of Ian for being an EMT and kept his meds up. He loved Ian after all the shit they’ve been through together. It was rocky for a few years, with a few breaks ups but now everything was fitting together. 

 

Ian was an early morning person, where Mickey worked nights so it was good. He hated getting up early, and Mickey helped around the house a lot with Liam and Yev, taking them to school and being there when school got out and having family dinner. Fiona kind of fucked off with having her own life and new boyfriend, and Lip, he was a mess. He was becoming too much like Frank. Carl is away at boot camp school and is doing really well. 

 

Debbie was gone most of the time and came around once a month, as she had her own life. Sometimes, it was just Liam, Ian, and Mickey. Occasionally, Lena and Yev stayed with them. 

 

Mickey wasn’t feeling great and wasn’t telling Ian. He knew better, but he got back to fixing lunch for the kids. Liam was in 5th grade, and was doing really well. Yev started first grade, and the kid looked just like Mickey when he was baby. Yev had Iggy’s look and Mickey’s eyes- it was creepy.

 

 

He loved Iggy, and loved it when they both spent tons of time together and both brothers were strong together and got each other’s back, so when Ig is around the house, it was for a good reason. 

 

“Dude, are you okay?” asked Igg, looking at his younger brother. Collin was with them today. 

 

“Shit, not really dude, I feel fucking sick right now.”

 

“Then how come you’re up?” asked Collin. 

 

“Cause Ian went to work and Liam and Yev will come home. Then I got to go to work.”

“Dude, you’re about to pass the fuck out, man, you got to lay down,” said Collin. 

 

Collin was always the caring type. He always had a good heart in their family. 

 

“Nah, I’m fucking fine, but could someone stay here when Ian gets back home?” asked Mickey. 

 

“Sure, Bro,” smiled Iggy. 

 

Iggy always thought that his brother had biggest heart and caring soul. He loved too deeply and the same with Mandy - both of them had too big of hearts in such ugly world they lived in. 

 

Iggy smiled, as he was helping Mickey clean the house. Collin started picking things up and both brothers started to help once the kids were home. Dinner and snack was made and homework was done. Iggy was pretty good with math and Collin was good with Health Ed and such, which made Mickey smile. He began to get ready for work, but he was still feeling shitty as dizzy waves hit him, making him hold onto the door to bathroom.

 

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, even when Ian and him were fucking he got hit with a dizzy wave, making him feel like he was going to puke, but he never told anyone - not even Ian. 

 

He said his goodbyes to his son and to Liam, saying bye to his brothers and that Ian should be home around in an hour or so, around 8.

 

Ian smiled when he got text from Mickey saying, “I love you babe, the house is clean, no word from your sisters. My brothers came by today and helped and are now watching the kids. See you in the afternoon.”

 

Ian texted back, “Love you too babe <3 and miss you. Is Liam okay? And that’s great that your brothers are around. See you in the afternoon.”

 

Ian got another text from Iggy, “Ian, you boyfriend is a dumbass.” 

 

Ian laughed and texted back, “Why?” 

 

Iggy: “Because he is fucking sick.” 

 

Ian: “Yeah, Liam and Yev were sick, and now Mickey, huh?” 

 

Iggy: Yeah, he was running around doing shit when he should’ve been resting. He was going to get sick.”

 

Ian: “I know, he won’t rest - you know how he is.”

 

They both did. Both knew Mickey was an over thinker, he did things to the breaking point. He always was there for everyone in the family.


End file.
